


We Belong Together

by Mellowyellowdiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I poke fun at Barry a little, NOT for Black Siren fans you have been warned, but so much fun!, doppleganger hijinks, must suspend disbelief, my version of a crossover fic, such a silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowyellowdiamonds/pseuds/Mellowyellowdiamonds
Summary: Team Flash and the Legends pop in for a visit to inform Oliver and Felicity that Oliver's evil Earth Y doppleganger is on the market for a wife and has his sights set on Felicity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys
> 
> I really wanted to write a crossover fic but could not write one about this year's crossover for various reasons so I bring you a Crossover fic set next year, staring our favourite couple!
> 
> hehe you can blame this fic for the update delay of Four Seasons of Loneliness. I do love writing silly fics, they call out to me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

_“Felicity,” Oliver pulled her into a tight hug reminisce of the way he held her when they reunited in the aftermath of Lian Yu. He looked the same dressed in jeans and a short sleeve shirt, showing off his impressive physique, yet there was something different about him. There was an urgency, a hint of sadness that she could not place because Oliver had not been like this in a long time. Despite the never-ending flow of villains and bad guys, which they had accepted was a constant part of their lives, they were happy. Married, settled and content. This sadness emanating from him suddenly was one she could not understand._

_“That’s quite a greeting,” she smiled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. “You only said goodbye to me this morning.”_

_He kissed the top of her head gently before whispering, “I’ve missed you so much.”_

_“Don’t worry, I’ll come home to you tonight like I always do and I’ll try not to be late tonight.” Felicity looked up and tilted her head to get a good look at him. Oliver was smiling at her yet there was something off about his smile. There was a steely determination behind it. An expression that was not normally reserved for her._

_“Pretty soon you’ll be with me every night Felicity,” he stated firmly before kissing her on the forehead._

***

“I just had the weirdest dream,” Felicity muttered, peering out at Oliver from under the covers. It was a miracle she was even coherent enough to recount her dream before her morning coffee but it was such a strange dream, she simply had to share it with him. “You showed up at work to meet me for lunch. It was all fine and good until you hugged me and started looking sad. Then you started sounding all ominous.” Felicity gave an involuntary little shiver. It was weird seeing Oliver that way. She had know him when he was the hood, the Arrow, in both his darker and lighter moments and yet he had never been like how he appeared in her dream.

“Maybe I just missed you?” Oliver volunteered with a grin on his face. “I don’t make a habit of telling you but I do miss you when we’re at our day jobs.”

Oliver sat down on the bed and motioned for her to come over, which Felicity happily obliged, snuggling into his arms. “See this I understand, you are exactly how you should be, albeit a tiny bit mushier than normal. You were off in my dream Oliver. There was something about you. You weren’t like this.”

“I always think dreams are an outlet for all the stress that’s going on in our lives. Maybe you’re worried about me when I go on patrol at night so it’s manifesting in me acting off in your dreams.” He gave her a peck on the lips. “Come out to breakfast. I made you crispy waffles with all the trimmings. Don’t waste our weekend off alone by worrying about a dream you had.”

“Ooh,” Felicity beamed at the thought of the breakfast spread waiting for her in the kitchen. “Do I tell you I love you enough? Because I love you.” She leaned in to give him a kiss.

“I never get sick of hearing it,” Oliver smiled in between kisses. And then suddenly all hell broke loose.

Out of nowhere Oliver went flying across the room, as Felicity looked up in horror to find the Legends team posturing at the foot of her bed. Meanwhile Ray and Sara were wrestling Oliver in the corner of their bedroom.

“What the frak!!!” Felicity squawked when she was finally able to process the scene before her. “Have you all gone crazy? Get off my husband! And out of our room! What…why….why are you even here?”

She marched towards where Oliver was still in a tussle with Ray and Sara only to be stopped by Mick of all people. “No can do Ponytail, stay away from the imposter for your own good.” 

“Have you people lost your minds? Ray! Sara! STOP IT,” she yelled, pulling cushions off her bed and hurling the cushions at them. Oliver now had the upper hand and had Ray in a headlock, which Sara was trying to extract him from. The cushions did their job with all parties pausing to stare at her.

“ARE YOU ALL INSANE?” Felicity shouted at them, in her loudest of loud voices. “Not you Oliver, ignore the loud voice I’m using my love.” She paused to give him a gentle smile before narrowing her eyes to glare at the others and yelling again.

“LET GO OF MY HUSBAND THIS VERY MINUTE!!!”

“He’s not your husband,” Ray managed to choke out. Oliver still had him in a chokehold and was dragging him around, dodging Sara. It was then Felicity noticed that the remaining Legends were standing in a circle around her.

As she was about to yell at them once again, a portal opened right at her bedroom door, spitting out Cisco, Barry and Iris. 

“Wrong Oliver guys! That’s the real one!” Barry shouted above the kerfuffle. “We haven’t tracked him to Earth1 yet.”

Just like that the chaos ended. Sara backed off and Oliver let go of Ray. The Legends broke up their circle around her and their postures relaxed significantly. Oliver moved to Felicity’s side and put a protective arm around her waist. “I’m not sure I want to know what this is all about but can you all clear out so my wife can put some clothes on?” 

One by one they looked sheepish and muttered their apologies under their breath before hurrying out of the room in single file, with the exception of Mick who nodded at Felicity and said, “Looking good Ponytail! Married life suits you.” He walked out of the room looking nonplussed at the death glare that Oliver threw his way.

*** 

“Now can someone explain what’s going on, why you’re all congregated at our place this fine Saturday and what on earth you were thinking when you attacked Oliver,” Felicity demanded after she had taken a few gulps of coffee. Oliver gave her shoulder a placating squeeze before placing a plate of waffles topped with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and berries before her.

Mick reached out to pluck a waffle from her plate only to have his hand rapped sharply by Oliver with a pair of tongs. “Don’t touch her food!”

“Is this how you treat house guests Robin Hood?” Mick grumbled, rubbing his hand.

“I’d make you some waffles if you had used the front door and didn’t just beam yourselves into our bedroom to attack me,” Oliver responded curtly. William was away at camp and he had all sorts of things planned for Felicity. Never did he imagine that two different crime fighting teams would be making themselves at home in his kitchen. He had planned this eagerly awaited weekend for months and was in no mood to host a partial vigilante crossover. 

“Sorry about that Oliver. No hard feelings I hope,” Ray chirped at him cheerfully. “You did get me good though! I still feel a bit hoarse.” He rubbed his throat but the sunny smile on his face did not dim. 

“You okay?” Oliver asked gruffly. “Want some waffles?” They had worked together a few times now; Oliver was beginning to view Ray somewhat fondly as the male and less attractive (this was debatable he knew but he was certainly not attracted to the guy) fraternal twin of Felicity. He suddenly felt quite bad for choking the poor guy.

“Wouldn’t want to trouble you. But say, do you mind if I use your batter to whip up a few for Mick here?” Ray asked glancing at Mick who was watching the waffles longingly.

“Sure, go for it.” Oliver moved away from the stove and took a seat next to Felicity. Ray trotted over to the kitchen and proceeded to put on an apron with “Queen of the Kitchen” printed on it that Felicity had bought Oliver as a joke. Oliver and Felicity exchanged a look between them, each one willing themself not to burst out laughing right there and then. Ray, who was oblivious to the amused glances, started churning out waffles with an efficiency that rivaled Oliver’s.

“Now that Ray is feeding everyone and I’m feeling significantly less mortified can someone please tell us what’s going on?” Felicity looked at their oddball friends expectantly. 

“We heard chatter from Cisco’s girlfriend that there’s going to be an invasion again. Different Earth this time. Cisco did a bit of vibing and apparently there is a giant spaceship aimed at our earth right now.” 

“Again?” Felicity groaned, banging her head against the dining table twice before Oliver held her shoulders to stop her. “Didn’t we already go through this with Aliens and those freaks from Earth X? What now? And on my long weekend with Oliver?” she wailed.

Truth be told she was more annoyed about the fact that this alleged invasion was happening on what was supposed to be her weekend of love and romance with Oliver. Not that every day with Oliver wasn’t love and romance but it was usually love and romance plus bad guys. She was hoping to exclude villains from the equation this weekend. 

“Earth Y this time,” Cisco piped up. “I have a system. All the earths where we’re good have a numbering system and all the bad earths where we’re bad have letters.” 

“But you were bad on E2,” Barry chimed in, earning himself a glare from Cisco.

“Just go with it Barry,” Iris ordered, glaring at her husband. The last thing they needed was to get sidetracked.

“Ok so what is it now? Some crazy on Earth Y wants to invade us? Today? Why hasn’t anything happened yet? No strange reports, no cosmic events. Nothing has appeared on my scans at all recently apart from your average low life criminal.” In fact things had been remarkably normal for some time. Felicity felt like she should have known better. There was always a bit of a lull before they were hit with some grand scale threat. 

“That’s because he’s after you,” Sara spoke up. “We believe he’s got his spaceship positioned to fire at Earth unless you’re handed over to him.”

Felicity almost choked on the piece of strawberry she was chewing because unless she was reading the situation wrong, Sara was very much talking about her. One look at Oliver indicated he was thinking the same thing; only his face was now creased with worry.

“You mean me? Me? Felicity Smoak? I pissed someone off so much they aimed their spaceship at earth to get their hands on me?” Felicity shook her head in disbelief. “You know I’ve never been the most popular girl in school but I didn’t think I was THAT hateful someone would threaten to blow up an entire planet just to get to me. And from another Earth? Are you sure it’s not a case of mistaken identity and they’re just after some doppelgänger of mine who pissed them off?”

“No it’s definitely you he’s after,” Cisco confirmed, looking incredibly apologetic to be the bearer of bad news. “My vibing indicates that he’s been trying to entire your mind via dreams.”

Felicity visibly paled at this statement, her eyes settling on Oliver’s face to see what his reaction was. He looked rattled but took her hand and squeezed it gently. “Let’s just get this clear first. Who is this _He_ you all keep referring to?”

“Oliver man, this is awkward,” Barry responded, looking a little worried. 

Iris however decided that the time for beating around the bush was over and put everyone out of their misery quickly. “Sorry Felicity this is unpleasant but _He_ is Oliver Queen from Earth Y. Chatter indicates that he lost his version of you during the Damian Darhk shooting, went a little insane, colluded with an evil version of Barry there and they now rule a portion Earth Y. The good news is they are fairly benevolent rulers according to all the research that we’ve done and data gathered, so we don’t need to free the people of Earth Y or anything like that. The bad news is Oliver Queen from Earth Y is hell-bent on finding a replacement Felicity and has gathered all his resources to come and demand you.”

“You said they ruled only a portion of Earth Y,” Felicity mused, her analytical mind taking over from the part of her that was still trying to process the fact that EvilOliver was after her. “If there are other rulers why are they not stopping him from going on this rampage to find a woman?”

“No just any woman. He’s looking for you,” Oliver muttered, looking distraught.

“Because it looks like he’s spent years building up to this moment. Everything that he’s done has been to accumulate enough resources to find himself another Felicity,” Iris explained. “He’s struck enough deals with the other leaders on Earth Y and you are considered collateral damage to them.” 

“Why am I only finding out about this now?” Felicity asked. Apparently she was the star of this latest debacle they had been researching but everyone had only thought to inform her now.

“When we first heard the chatter we thought it was a mass scale invasion like the last two years. But nothing happened so we stood down and did some digging. The more information we got the more it all pointed to Earth Y’s Oliver Queen being obsessed with you. This morning Cisco realized he’s been trying to invade your dreams which means….” 

“I am the sole reason behind all his plans that you guys have been uncovering. I knew there was something off about the Oliver in that dream.” She shook her head to try and clear it.

“The good news is we’re certain he doesn’t want to kill you,” Iris offered by way of consolation. “We think he just wants to kidnap you and make you fall in love with him.” She gave Felicity’s other hand, the one that was not gripped by Oliver a pat and whispered, “That’s an improvement on my situation a few years ago where EvilBarry tried to kill me.” 

“Iris are you ever going to let that go?” Barry groaned. “You did get to shoot him you know.”

“So this is why you all showed up and jumped on Oliver today,” Felicity mused, ignoring Barry.

“We thought he tricked you and you were canoodling with EvilOliver,” Ray called from the stove. “Amazing waffle recipe Oliver. So crispy! Mind if I get the recipe off you?”

“Sure,” Oliver replied absentmindedly, looking dazed like he was stuck in a bad dream. “It’s the corn starch and butter……Felicity you have to go in hiding. I will take you away somewhere and the rest of them can handle the situation.”

“I can’t just hide when I’m the cause for this threat in the first place,” Felicity protested. “Let me talk him down.”

“You will do no such thing,” Oliver retorted sternly.

Ordinarily Felicity would have told him off for ordering her about but she could see the worry on his face. To Oliver this wasn’t an equal threat against all. He viewed it as a threat against her solely and it was killing him inside. “Oliver whoever this version is, I don’t think his goal is to kill me. Kidnap me yes but I’m certain he won’t hurt a hair on my head. So let me try to talk some sense into him. God knows I managed to talk sense into you most of the time.” 

“This could be a trap where he sees you and beams away with you forever,” Oliver pleaded. “What will I do then?” he grasped onto both of her hands.

“Hey Red, yes you, the one that travels around and messes up time and the universe,” Mick spoke up, addressing Barry. “Can’t you do what you usually do when you have a tantrum and pluck a spare version of her from somewhere to hand over to the lovesick fool? Or go to another earth and grab another Ponytail to give to him.” 

“If Savitar has taught me anything, it’s to not mess around with time remnants,” Barry responded, trying to look dignified at being called out by Mick. “Knowing my luck TimeRemnant Felicity will become angry and turn evil, then you’ll have a Bonnie and Clyde duo running around the multiverse.”

“And we can’t just steal another Felicity from another Earth. That would leave that earth in the same situation as we are in now,” Cisco explained.

“Why did he chose our earth? Did you managed to find that out?” Felicity asked. There were infinite versions of her on infinite earths. What made Earth Y Oliver target them specifically? Not that it would have been better for him to target anyone else. If anything they were better equipped to deal with this kind of thing having been invaded annually for the last 2 years. 

“You’re the closest version to the Felicity he lost,” Oliver said quietly looking at her with soft gentle eyes. “That’s what I would do if I were to try and console myself. Find the closest to the original.” 

“Can we disable the weapons in his ship or something? Between myself, Ray, Cisco and Barry I’m sure we can figure out how to do this. He doesn’t want to rule earth so we’ll render his weapons useless, disarm the threat to earth, you guys can all jump in and do your super ninja thing, catch him and we’ll pop him in the pipeline or an Argus prison. Problem solved.” Felicity glanced around to see how her suggestion was received.

“Damn you cold girl. The man is in love with you and built an empire to get to you,” Cisco said, earning him a vicious glare from both Iris and Felicity.

“The man is not my husband and wants to kidnap me,” Felicity retorted calmly.

“Perhaps he’s just misunderstood?” Barry suggested trying to make peace. “Losing someone you love can really take you to dark places and before you know it, all the good parts of you are gone.”

“And so you try to kidnap or kill the one you love?” Felicity and Iris challenged him in unison. Barry slunk down in his chair to avoid their glares. 

“Felicity has no patience for Evil Doppelgängers,” Oliver informed them, smiling at his wife fondly, although his smile was tainted with worry.

“I second Felicity’s idea,” Ray jumped in, eager to broker some peace. The last thing they needed was to start arguing amongst themselves. “But we, the Buoyant Brainiacs need time to hack into his ship to get the specs for the weapons. We have to find a way to buy time and we can’t use Felicity as a distraction because we need her brainpower.” 

“Black Siren,” Felicity suggested, glancing at Sara to make sure she was ok with the suggestion. 

Sara nodded back at her calmly in agreement. “If Earth Y Oliver thinks our Felicity is similar to his Felicity there’s a good chance he would have known a Laurel on his earth. Black Siren’s identical appearance will hopefully cause him enough confusion to buy us more time. And we don’t have to worry about what ultimately happens to her. We don’t have many choices in terms of distractions since the only other options are Thea or John.” 

“You’re forgetting that Black Siren hates Felicity and has tried to kill Felicity multiple times. You can’t just track her down and ask her nicely _Hey can you distract this Evil Version of Oliver to help us out? He’s after Felicity and we need time to work on it._ I still say I take you away from here Felicity. You can find a way to wire in and work with the others.” 

“Their specialty is not hacking or disarming weapons,” Felicity argued. “I really need to work in the same space as them. Hate to say this Oliver but Black Siren has a slight obsession with you. We can send word that you want to meet her, send Earth Y Oliver word that I’m willing to meet him and voila, the axis of evil meets and hopefully confuse each other enough to buy us some time.” 

“Fine but I stay here to guard you, the Legends guard you, we station the rest of Team Arrow to keep an eye on Earth Y Oliver so we know exactly where he is and under no circumstances are you to meet him or go anywhere alone,” Oliver demanded.

“Deal,” Felicity agreed. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. “I will be the most well guarded girl on the planet Oliver. Try not to worry too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun!!!!!
> 
> *Will EvilOliver meet Felicity?
> 
> *Will EvilOliver get his hands on Felicity?
> 
> *Will EvilOliver try to kill GoodOliver?
> 
> *What will John Diggle have to say about all of this?
> 
> Stay tuned for the next and final chapter!
> 
> ***
> 
> Hehe seriously though, I hoped you liked that! Chapter 2 will be published during the weekend sometime!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Folks!
> 
> As promised the conclusion to our little story! I had a blast writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Gosh I love silly stuff!

“You ok Hoss?” Rene asked, tapping John Diggle on the back with a concerned and mildly horrified look on his face as the other man held onto his stomach and retched. Dinah stood to one side watching stoically, showing no visible reaction to John’s violent dry retching.

Barry in his usual style had swooped into each of their homes and grabbed them one by one, dumping them into the lair in succession.

“Dude, you don’t travel so well. We keep forgetting that. Next time I’ll see if you fair better through my portal.” Cisco was standing a good five metres away, peering at John anxiously, in case anything came out and splashed on his shoes.

“Sorry John, really sorry. State of emergency so I forgot you don’t like hitching a ride with me.” Barry looked extremely apologetic as he gave John a pat on the shoulder. The latter staggered to the nearest chair, having sufficiently recovered and gave Barry a stern look. 

“What’s up you two? I assume there’s a good reason for this?”

Barry, knowing full well that Oliver was going to berate him if he didn’t return within the next fifteen minutes quickly filled the rest of Team Arrow in on the details and what their task was.

His explanation was met with two stunned, slack jawed stares and a considerably less composed looking Dinah. 

“Felicity’s in a love triangle with two Olivers? You insane Hoss?” Rene looked bewildered at this suggestion. There were a lot of things that took some getting used to ever since he joined Team Arrow two years ago but the notion that there was an extra Oliver running around trying to kidnap their Felicity was a bridge too far. 

“No,” Cisco interjected impatiently. “Earth Y Oliver lost his Felicity, spent years shrouded in darkness mourning her and ultimately vowing to find a way to be with her again. Then he built an empire, got himself a spaceship and went in search for his one true love.”

“You forgot to add the bit where he wants to kidnap our Felicity and take her away from her husband so he can keep her for himself.” John was not impressed with Cisco’s rather romantic spin on the whole _holding Earth to ransom unless they handed Felicity over_ thing.

“Love makes people do crazy things,” Barry said defensively. “Maybe the loss of his Felicity ate away at so much of his soul he thinks there is no way he can stop the pain. And then one day the mourning turns into obsession and before he knows it, the whole spaceship and kidnapping plan seems like a solid idea.” 

“Say didn’t a version of you try to kill Iris?” John asked, raising the infamous Diggle judgmental eyebrow at Barry. “Is this why you two are running around putting a spin on the kidnapping scheme this E-Y Oliver has going on?”

“We have to get back now or Oliver will blow his top.” Cisco was eager to drop the subject as quickly as possibly. Clearly he and Barry saw things a little differently to the others and they were in the minority on this issue. He didn’t want to subject poor Barry to anymore jibes about that particular wrinkle in his past. “You guys good with what you have to do? Make yourselves discreet and keep eyes on him. Let us know if he moves from his location. I’m going to be working on disabling his ship with the others so I won’t be vibing to keep track of him.” 

“How’s Felicity taking all this?” John asked. Ideally he wanted to see her for himself and give her a reassuring hug or two but she was surrounded by one of the most powerful protection squads on the planet and they needed him to keep any eye on E-Y Oliver.

“Very fired up and hell-bent on disarming all the weapons on his ship. Surprisingly she’s not at all flattered that the man devoted years of his life in pursuit of her.” Cisco’s answer earned him an incredulous glare from both John and Dinah. Rene simply looked confused.

“Pity we can’t let her anywhere near E-Y Oliver because that would be one mighty loud voice she’d unleash on him.” John didn’t want Felicity anywhere near the crazy obsessive E-Y Oliver but there was a tiny part of him that could not suppress the amusement he felt at the vision of a small, furious and feisty Felicity, giving the evil version of Oliver a piece of her mind. 

“We’re going to leave you to it. We have to get back before our Oliver goes mental on us.” Barry could just imagine the glaring and scowling he was going to get if he didn’t return soon. Who knows, Oliver could very well shoot him in the back again (or somewhere worse) if he was stressed enough about this Felicity debacle. He grabbed Cisco and just like that they were gone.

“Are you very worried about this John? I know Felicity is your little sister. It’s probably hard to entertain the thought that she might be whisked away to another earth by your best friend’s doppelgänger.” Dinah flashed him a sympathetic smile, noting that John was looking extremely thoughtful and perplexed about something.

“Felicity is in safe hands and she will sort out that spaceship,” John answered slowly.

“Then why that face Hoss?” Rene asked. 

“Oh I’m just wondering where is E-Y John Diggle, and why didn’t he slap E-Y Oliver on the side of the head before his nonsensical plan was allowed to come to fruition. Clearly E-Y John Diggle should have nipped this to the bud before that boy got himself a spaceship.”

***

“Hello Ollie, you wanted to see me?” Black Siren sauntered towards E-Y Oliver, swinging her bony hips in an exaggerated manner. “To what do I owe this pleasure? Did you get bored with cute little Felicity?” She stopped mid saunter and looked him up and down, her face transitioning from a little smirk into a big smirk. “Nice new suit Ollie. Makes you look darker, angrier. It’s a good look on you. More to my taste.”

“Black Siren,” E-Y Oliver nodded at her. “I’ve done my research. You tried to kill Felicity.” The words were spoken calmly with no particular emotion. However as soon as they left his mouth, before Black Siren and the strategically positioned spying Team Arrow had time to process them, E-Y Oliver sent three flying arrows into Black Siren’s chest and stomach, leaving no chance of missing a vital organ.

“I can’t believe you people let her live after she tried to kill Felicity,” he declared loudly, intentionally addressing the audience that he knew was watching him. He paused for a minute to step over Black Siren’s body. When he next spoke his tone was flat without any anger or emotion, however his eyes had a harsh determination behind them. “Black Siren’s death is a generous inconsequential warning to you all. Try another stunt like that and I’ll blow up your lair instantaneously. You have one more hour to get Felicity to me. One more hour until I blow up Iron Heights. I don’t want to hurt innocent civilians so don’t push me.”

Then just like that his expression softened as he addressed the many micro cameras he knew were trained on him. “Felicity honey, don’t be angry. My Felicity once told me _Don’t fight to die, fight to live_. Well this is the only way I know how to live without her; the only way I have any hope without her. I need you. I need my light back Felicity.” With those words, he vanished.

***

“Cisco where the hell did he go?” Oliver barked looking extremely agitated. His doppelgänger had made a moving speech to his wife, addressed her in the same tender manner that he, Oliver, addressed her and was now no longer in their sights. The sense of calm, which Oliver had forced on himself since learning of E-Y Oliver, crumbled and he was left in a state of dread and panic. 

Part of him was relieved that his doppelgänger was not some pure evil villain who would be heavy handed with Felicity. He consoled himself in the fact that Felicity would still remain quite safe should she for some reason fall into the clutches of E-Y Oliver. But the love, the gentleness displayed on his face after he had so ruthlessly disposed of Black Siren was yet another confirmation of his devotion to Felicity. There was no doubt in Oliver’s mind that short of dying, E-Y Oliver was not going to give up fighting for his light. Ironically it was all because he had been taught never to give up, even during the darkest times by Felicity herself. 

“Hold on! I’m vibing! Sheesh! You’ve got to admit though that declaration was pretty epic.” Something about E-Y Oliver seemed to strike a cord with Cisco and unleashed the tormented romantic inside him.

“Cisco!!!!!” Oliver bellowed angrily.

“He’s in his ship. One of his ships. Oh shoot! Guys I have bad news. Looks like there’s more than one ship.”

“What do you mean there’s more than one ship Cisco?” Felicity asked impatiently, her fingers typing away furiously along with Ray who was doing his best to keep up with her. “Didn’t your chatter say he had ONE ship?” 

“Well our chatter is not 100% accurate sometimes. And this time it was slightly off the mark. I think there are about ten ships. Which makes sense now that I think about it. He built an empire in the hopes of finding you one day. Logical that he’d wrangle more than one lousy ship to come escort you to his home planet.” 

“Damnit I’m two minutes away from disabling one ship. If I can’t interlink them I’m going to need more than an hour to get through ten even if we have a formula we can follow now.”

“Felicity do you realize what this means?” Barry asked suddenly. He answered his own question before Felicity even had a chance to acknowledge him. “You’re the face that launched a thousand ships and burnt the topless towers of Iron Heights. Like Helen of Troy. Except you’re Felicity of Star City. Get it? E-Y Oliver sent all these ships to get you….” Everyone in the room stopped and stared at Barry in disbelief.

Iris gave a deep sigh and pulled her husband out of the way. “Be quiet Barry, you’re not helping.”

“I say we let him blow up the big jail,” Mick declared cheerfully. “Full of crooks and a waste of resources anyway. Red can zoom in and remove any civilians. No harm done at all.”

“Didn’t you spend some time in prison Mick?” Ray asked his friend tentatively. “That could be you in there, being blown up by someone from an alien planet.”

“Well isn’t it lucky for me I met you and became a goody two shoes Haircut?” Mick answered, in a tone that gave no inkling as to whether he was actually offended by Ray’s question or not. 

“I need more time,” Felicity groaned, still typing like her life depended on it, which it kind of did.

“I’ll go distract him,” Oliver declared firmly. “Cisco can take me and then get out quickly. No one knows E-Y Oliver’s fighting techniques better than I do. We’ll be evenly matched which will stall and buy you some more time.”

Felicity who was still typing furiously with one hand, grabbed his hand with her other, pulling him towards her. “Oliver he didn’t even blink when killing Black Siren. You’re his ultimate rival, which is only going to agitate him even more.” 

“He killed Black Siren because she was a threat to you. I don’t think he’ll kill me. He’s made no threats against me or any of our friends. His first threat is to blow up Iron Heights, which indicates that he’s looking for the most benign targets. He wants you to fall in love with him. Killing your husband is going to put a major dampener on that. He won’t kill me. He’ll try to get some blows in but he won’t kill me.”

Felicity abandoned her keyboard and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. Oliver rubbed her back and smiled at her lovingly with a doting look on his face. “Remember how I coerced you into that fake wedding years ago? We Olivers, we get a little desperate and misguided when it comes to you. He probably thinks beaming in with an army of ships and an empire that he spent years building is the ultimate gesture to get the girl. We’re not very smart sometimes. Him moreso because he lost his Felicity and didn’t have anyone to talk sense into him.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were empathizing with him,” Felicity smacked her husband playfully despite the predicament they were in.

“I’m angry, scared and I think the guy is crazy but then I look at you and on some level I can understand why he’s doing all this. I have to go now. Don’t worry. I’ll come back to you. Love you.” 

Felicity stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. “I love you.” 

“If he dies you know there’s a spare who loves you just as much if not more Ponytail,” Mick said kindly in what looked like an earnest attempt to console Felicity.

***

“Didn’t I say your lair was next to go if you tried anything else?” E-Y Oliver glowered as they circle each other. No blows had been exchanged yet and they were pacing around sizing each other up. 

“Felicity designed that Lair and built the computers in it with her own hands and teeny tiny screwdrivers so if you want to destroy it you go ahead and see what she has to say about it.” Oliver knew he it a nerve when E-Y Oliver gave him a menacingly glare before firing the first arrow. And so it began with the two of them launching at each other, neither pulling their punches despite deliberately not taking any kill shots.

***

“They’ve been trading blows for almost an hour now and no one has gotten the upper hand yet. So much stamina.” Iris was watching the feed from E-Y Oliver’s spaceship, completely mesmerized by the two Olivers much to Barry’s annoyance. The two Olivers had engaged in just about every style of combat possible and neither was letting up.

“I keep half expecting them to whip out the salmon ladder next,” John muttered as he stared at the screen.

“I’m done,” Felicity called out from her computer. “Ray will finish off the rest of the programming, he knows what to do. Cisco I need you to drop me in there and get Oliver out as quickly as you can.” 

“What do you think you’re doing?” John jumped up right away. It had been agreed that under no circumstances was Felicity to come face to face with E-Y Oliver. As dramatic as his demands were, they also had the uncomfortable knowledge that their Oliver was quite the strategist when he wanted to be. There was no telling what E-Y Oliver actually had up his sleeve. 

“Ray has about ten minutes to go and then he can hit a button to disable all the ships,” Felicity answered.

“So we jump in and capture E-Y Oliver like you said earlier,” Sara chimed in. She too did not like the idea of Felicity being on that spaceship. It felt like giving E-Y Oliver exactly what he wanted.

“I know, initially that was my first instinct but now I don’t feel right shutting him in the pipeline or in Argus,” Felicity sighed, her expression much softer than it had been earlier when discussing E-Y Oliver.

“He hasn’t killed anyone besides Black Siren and he hasn’t hurt any civilians. I think it’s a better outcome for all if I can talk him down and send him home. Maybe he just needs to see me to get closure.” 

“It was that epic speech he gave wasn’t it?” Cisco asked gleefully. “I knew you’d soften your stance after that speech. It’s hard to be cold in the face of undying love.” 

“Cisco,” John’s tone had a warning edge to it. Cisco’s smile faded and he looked away sheepishly.

“What he’s doing is wrong but he’s not evil in the black and white sense so I think we should try to help him. I have a fail-safe. All his weapons will be disabled soon enough and if he tries anything I have a loaded syringe full of nanobots that I can stab him with. Ray and I just finished tinkering with this watch I’m wearing that controls the nanobots. Once they’re in his system I can basically get him to submit and do all my bidding so even if he can’t be talked down, he can still be controlled as a last resort.”

“Girl you are really scary. I wouldn’t want to get on your bad side.” Cisco eyed Felicity nervously.

“Did you and Haircut need to show off by working on all the fancy contraptions when you could just offer him smooches to control him?” Mick asked. 

“Smooches?” Felicity couldn’t contain the amusement in her voice. “You have been friends with Ray for too long Mick.”

She turned to the screen where the two Olivers had now moved onto hand-to-hand combat. “Cisco I need to go now. I can take care of myself guys. Try to keep Oliver calm when he gets back here.” 

***

“Oliver Queen stop that right now,” Felicity yelled as soon as she appeared in the room. Instantaneously both Olivers stopped and looked at her obediently.

“Felicity what are you doing here. You were supposed to stay back and not see him,” Oliver finally spoke moving swiftly to her side. E-Y Oliver, not to be outdone followed suit and stood on her other side as they glared at each other menacingly. She placed a hand on both of their (very muscular) chests to keep them from erupting into another fight.

“I came to end this ridiculousness once and for all. I never thought there’d be a day when I’d end up being the filling in an Oliver sandwich.” She winced as soon as the words left her mouth. Cisco made choking sounds from across the room. The two Olivers were gazing at her fondly with identical amused smiles across their faces. 

“Oliver, I mean my Oliver,” Felicity said, turning to her Oliver. “Can you go home with Cisco? Please? I’ll be back shortly after. E-Y Oliver and I need to have a chat.”

“I was hoping for more than a chat,” E-Y Oliver smiled at her. It was a small, somewhat shy but flirtatious smile, reminisce of the one Oliver had given her the very first time he asked her out all those years ago. Oliver scowled when he saw the smile and inched closer towards her. 

“You are not helping!” Felicity declared crossly, poking E-Y Oliver on the chest. “Move back! Personal space!” She turned to Oliver and rubbed his chest in small, soothing circles. “Please honey? Just trust me on this ok?”

“Only because it’s you asking,” Oliver replied, planting a kiss on Felicity’s lips causing E-Y Oliver to glare daggers at him. So the guy wasn’t as evil as they had thought and was somewhat sympathetic. It didn’t negate the fact that E-Y Oliver had thought he could simply waltz in to steal Oliver’s wife and Oliver wasn’t above being petty about it.

*** 

Somehow through some miracle, Felicity managed to get Oliver to leave with Cisco, leaving her standing alone with E-Y Oliver.

“Well this is awkward,” Felicity smiled uncomfortably. “I’m not in the habit of hanging out alone with strange men who look identical to my husband.”

“Would you like a snack?” E-Y Oliver asked offering her a plush chair to sit down on.

“You have snacks on your spaceship?” Felicity raised an eyebrow at him. Somewhere between being informed this morning that an alternative Oliver was after her, she was now hanging around said man’s spaceship and he was offering her a snack.

“I stocked it with pie and ice cream just for you,” he responded, that fond shy smile reappearing again. Felicity’s heart broke a little at that smile. E-Y Oliver’s smile was almost identical to her Oliver’s smile and she was about to break his heart.

“You know I’m not her right? You’ve put in all this energy and effort all these years but I’m not her Oliver.” 

“You like pie don’t you?” he asked her sadly.

“Yes, yes I do. And I love computers and Dr Who and I forget to shower when I’m obsessed with coding. I probably have all the qualities that she does but I’m not her. I’m married to someone else whom I love with all my heart. I’m sorry Oliver. I’m not your Felicity but I think deep down you knew that already.” 

He slumped down on the chair next to her and buried his face in his hands. “This was all I had Felicity. For years after she was gone this was all that kept me going. That somehow I could find another version of her, give myself a second chance and just stop all this hurt. I waited for so long to see you thinking that if I saw you everything would be ok. That it would stop hurting but…but…” 

“But it hasn’t,” Felicity finished for him. She instinctively wanted to pull him into her arms however she was painfully aware that she was married and this man who looked identical to Oliver was not her husband. She settled for patting him awkwardly on the shoulder.

“What do I do now?” he asked looking utterly helpless like a forlorn lost little boy. “Turn my ships and go home to what? I’ve deluded myself over the past few years and lived for this moment. There’s nothing left for me back home without her.”

“I did a lot of thinking while I was programming to stop you. After that speech you made to me. It really got me thinking and I have a way to help you. But you need to leave the past in the past and start living again. And by that I don’t mean clinging onto another dream. You need to make an honest attempt at living again.”

“How? How can you help me?” he asked softly. He still looked a little lost and unsure but Felicity could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“You have to trust me. Do you think you can trust me Oliver?” She extended her hand to him.

E-Y Oliver took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I will always trust you Felicity. I’m ready to try again.” 

***

**Earth 888**

Felicity locked her car and slowly made her way to the front door of her townhouse. Today had been one of their better days all things considered. They even managed a win against Brick tonight but Felicity couldn’t find it in herself to join Roy and Digg for a drink to celebrate.

Every since that day, the day when Tatsu confirmed her worst fears, Felicity had not been able to feel much of anything. She had tried to give herself the time and space to grieve for Oliver but it was hard with the criminal element running rampant in the city. More than that she found herself wondering what she was grieving for. Oliver had kissed her on the forehead before going off to battle Ra’s and told her he loved her, only to never return again. 

They never even received a fair chance to get started and now he was lost to her forever. Yet somehow she needed to find peace and find a way to live with how things had turned out. She had joined Oliver’s crusade to save the city and now that Oliver was gone Felicity didn’t know if she had it in her to continue. She wanted so much more for her life than to hide down in the Arrow Cave each night trying to save a city which felt like it was cursed. Was this all there was for her?

Too exhausted to keep thinking any further, Felicity fumbled for her keys and proceeded to open her front door. She would figure this out somehow, she always did. Only this time things felt more insurmountable than they had ever before.

Felicity swung the door open and sent her keys crashing to the floor. It couldn’t be. What she was seeing couldn’t be real. Her legs felt like they were crumbling beneath her and she stumbled forward only to be caught around the waist by him. Oliver. He looked older, a few years older but there was no denying it was him. 

“Felicity,” he whispered softly as he steadied her onto her feet. 

***

“And that is it folks. No more prying. We leave them to sort it out between themselves no matter what happens next.” Cisco hastily turned off his headset and cut off the image projection just as E-Y Oliver and E-888 Felicity grasped each other’s hands. The rest of the room let out a disgruntled protest however they were all well aware that they were prying on someone else’s privacy and it was no longer any of their business what happened next.

“You did it Felicity. You found a way to fix things for him.” Oliver pulled Felicity into a tight embrace, burying his nose into her hair. If they were quick and tactful they could still get rid of the others and have half the long weekend to themselves.

“He was finally ready to give himself another chance and see what else was out there for him,” Felicity smiled at her husband, knowing that at this very moment he was plotting to get rid of their friends.

“There’s only ever Felicity Smoak for Oliver Queen and you managed to find him his very own Felicity Smoak to start over with.” Oliver gazed at his wife, thinking once again how lucky he was that his Felicity was safe and sound in his arms.

“They have a lot to discuss and work out between them but something tells me they’ll get through it.” Felicity realized she honestly believed this. E-Y Oliver had finally gotten the second chance he so desperately wanted. She snuggled into Oliver’s chest savoring the moment. What started out as a rather daunting weekend had turned around in the best of ways. They had managed to right a wrong in the multiverse. 

Meanwhile at the kitchen bar bench Mick looked thoughtful as he shovelled half a chocolate soufflé into his mouth and addressed Ray. “You know Haircut, Happily Ever Afters are growing on me. And make sure you get this soufflé recipe off Robin Hood before we leave.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that? =p
> 
> Did anyone call BS getting killed? =P


End file.
